Honoring a Loyal Fan
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: Shortly after her biggest fan dies of cancer, Coloratura, accompanied by her close friend Songbird Serenade, visits her grave. Author's Note: Follow up to Saying Goodbye to a Loyal Fan and written at the Hampton Inn Roanoke Airport in Roanoke, VA


Disclaimer: I do not own "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" or its characters. They are property of Hasbro Studios and DHX Media.

"Honoring a Loyal Fan"

By TwilightSparkle3562

One month.

That was how long it was since Coloratura's biggest fan had passed on from cancer. To her, it seemed like an eternity and no matter how long it was, Coloratura still couldn't get the vision of her biggest fan dying in a hospital room.

"Why did she have to suffer?" the songwriter thought to herself as she made her way towards the gravesite at the Manehattan cemetery holding a bouquet of multi-colored roses in her right front hoof. "She had so much potential, a chance to be famous like me. But, thanks to cancer, it seems like it is all for nothing now."

The songwriter once known as the pop superstar Countess Coloratura sighed heavily as she laid the bouquet of multi-colored roses and stood before the grave of Double Clef, the pony who idolized Coloratura with all her heart. For several long minutes, she stood there in reflection. The pain of losing this young filly never went away from Coloratura and it was highly doubtful it ever will go away.

"Double Clef, it's Coloratura," Coloratura whispered to the gravestone that read _Our loving angel, Double Clef._ "I don't know if you can hear me, but I want you to know that I have been thinking about you and are hoping you are fulfilling your dreams, the way you wanted to lead them. Cancer is something that nopony should ever have to go through, no matter how young or how old."

As she whispered, the skies above began to grow dark, a sign that rain was about to come down.

"Even the skies are sad that you are not here living out your dreams," she continued, briefly diverting her attention towards the skies above. "You know Double Clef, all I ever wanted was to mentor a filly or a colt who had dreams of becoming a superstar like me. If only you could be here, Double Clef, I could have done that. But, I guess there were other plans for you."

Just then, Coloratura heard the hoofbeats of a pony coming towards her and turned to see Equestria's other biggest pop star, Songbird Serenade, her face hidden by the huge amount of hair that covered her eyes.

"Songbird," she said in a shocked voice. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"I was visiting the grave of one of my biggest fans, Rara," Songbird said. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting the grave of my biggest fan. She died one month ago."

"Of what?"

"Cancer."

Songbird sighed in response to what Coloratura said, knowing that she was in the same boat as Coloratura was.

"My biggest fan also died of cancer, about two weeks ago. Sometimes I wonder to myself why we have to suffer such illnesses, Rara?"

"Sometimes I wonder the same thing, Songbird. Then again, it's just how it is. Every time we singers go out and perform, we sometimes feel like we are unstoppable, that nothing can slow us down. Then, I saw Double Clef dying and…"

Coloratura stopped for a moment to try and compose herself, but it wasn't easy. The pain in her face was evident.

"I think of the same thing too, Rara," Songbird said, placing a hoof on her friend's shoulder. "But, I've learned a long time ago that life is short and that we must live every day like it is our last. Why do you think we pour so much of ourselves into our music when we perform live in front of our fans? We do it because we have to treat every single concert or performance like it is our last."

Despite the reassurance, Coloratura still wasn't totally convinced. In a way, it brought back painful memories of an earlier period of her career.

"Svengallop never told me that," she remarked sadly. "All he ever did was just use me to get what he wanted. If there is one thing that I am happy for Double Clef is that she never will have a manager that doesn't have her best interests at heart."

At that moment, a light rain began to fall on the cemetery and both singers realized that they needed to think about leaving.

"The skies are sad," Songbird remarked.

"That's what I said," replied Coloratura, looking at the tombstone one last time. "And I can't really blame them for being sad. Double Clef, wherever you are, I hope you are singing and pleasing the angels."

Blowing a kiss, Coloratura placed her left hoof on the tombstone and rubbed it.

"Goodbye, Double Clef, my most loyal fan," she whispered and then turned to leave with Songbird. "May you forever rest in peace."

…

Later that same day, Coloratura sat at her piano and played a few light pieces of classical music in an effort to get all of the sad thoughts out of her head. But, no matter how hard she tried, she still couldn't get over the loss of her biggest fan, let alone standing in front of her gravesite. Then, she got a possible thought in her brain.

"I need to honor her memory somehow," Coloratura whispered to herself. "Everypony knows how important charities are to me. These fillies and colts need to be helped in every possible way. I need to create a charity to save lives. Cancer needs to be eliminated and we all need to contribute to the cause."

Coloratura then walked over to her calendar and noticed the start of her next tour of Equestria. As she looked at the calendar, Coloratura felt a sudden surge of determination almost as if Double Clef was one of Coloratura's own family members.

"Double Clef," she said firmly looking down at the calendar. "When I start my next tour, the next fight I will take will be against cancer so that fillies and colts can be free to live their dreams in Equestria whether they would be as singers or not. Cancer, you picked with the wrong pony to mess with and you will pay dearly!"

…

THE END


End file.
